


Concerned Willow

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: Willow hadn't thought Luz was serious, but maybe she was.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Concerned Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Luz made a comment in the episode where she pretended to be an Abomination. And she didn't seem too surprised seeing Eda eat that octopus thing or King talking about eating babies. This came from that.
> 
> Title is...I don't have a title. So, working title. Might change.
> 
> Posting from mobile. Possible formatting issues.

Willow frowned to herself as she watched Luz devour the sandwiches Gus had brought. Luz had asked for "lots and lots and lots of sandwiches." Which had reminded Willow of when she first brought Luz to Hexside. Luz had made a comment at the time that she'd ignored, mostly because she thought it was a joke, but also because she had been worried about being caught cheating. But now, as Luz inhaled her 5th sandwich, she wondered.

"Hey, Luz?" Luz looked at Willow, cocking her head.  _ Oh, so cute. _ "When was the last time you ate?" Luz looked down at the sandwiches and back up at Willow. "I..I mean, before now. When was the last time you ate before eating with us now?"

Luz polished off the sandwich before responding. "Yeah, we sat down for dinner last night. Some type of meat I can't pronounce. And don't want to. And then I ran out of the house before breakfast this morning." Willow raised an eyebrow. "I was really really excited. Then you know how it is. I fell into some trouble on the way and next thing I knew, it was sunset and time for our Sunset/Moonrise picnic!" 

Willow narrowed her eyes, but nodded. That did sound like Luz. She made a note to keep an eye on her just in case, but let the subject rest for now.

A few days later, they met up again. And again, Willow kept an eye on Luz. This time, they had chosen to just hang out at Willows house. They were chatting about school when her Dads came up and offered some veggie sandwiches. Luz swooped down and rapidly ate a couple.

"Hey, Luz. You hungry?"

"I forgot to eat today. Eda and King had their...I don't know the name, but they said it probably wasn't human-safe. I have learned to use the stove and was gonna make pancakes, but I got distracted. Then it was time to hang out with you guys! And I wasn't going to miss it." Luz finished the second sandwich. "This is the second time you asked about me and food."

Gus spoke up. "She thinks Eda is starving you."

  
  


Luz blinked at them for a few minutes, then laughed. Willow averted her eyes and blushed. "No, no. It's sweet of you to care, but she's not. Yes, when I first got here, we had some….issues regarding food. But we got it hashed out."

"But...but it just seems like you eat a lot when we hang out. Not that that's bad, it's not, it's just….and then you said you hadn't eaten that day!"

"Eda says to never turn down free food. It's a good policy! But I promise, if something happens, food wise, I'd tell you guys." Luz scooped them up into a big hug.


End file.
